mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kori Fuyu
Story He is a man who wanders the birtches of the cold and lost. He wonders if he will ever find someone to love him, his mother is unknown to him. He studied cryomancy. In fact his teacher is his adopted father, who cares for him the best he can as he does his work. He was found at his door step as a baby and had no name but he gave the baby Kori Fuyu but He would also work on ice sculptures when he wasn't practicing his cryomancy. he would create beautiful sculptures with his ice crafting. He would show case his art in town and people awed at his skill and some even payed for some of them. He was allowed to do this since he was 11 but he would be watched unknowing by his adoptive father via a nevermelt ice golem disguised as a human. He has yet to fully learn all of his father's abilities. He decided at age sixteen that he wanted to make money off his ice scuplating to help repay to his adoptive father and he worked very hard thinking of new ideas. Some of his works for only shown when the kids went to sleep since they were more lewd. These would be his more sexual works of art. One time he made a scuplture of a kraken playing with his hubby under her request. He usually is requested to make lewd scupltures from couples and he also will scuplute a memorial of a wife or hubby who got killed or died of other means to the windower who wants to hold them in their memories. His Adoptive father was surprised and thought it was imapproiete but he allowed it since he saw Kori was quite skilled with it. personality He is a focused kind of guy and will not give up. He is quite reserved but he will show love to anyone who would love him. He is a one woman man and will protect her if anyone harms her. He is very creative with his Ice Sculpture and will make naughty things. He is also quite polite. He wonders who his mother was to this day and has thought of looking for her but wasn't sure. He is a hopeless romantic who will try to woe any girl in some way. the idea of love at first sight is a joy for him when finds romance novels but reading from Saphirette Spherica is one of his favorite authors Apprence he is about 6-7 feet, and is quite muscular. You can see him in either his male nurse outfit or his scuplating outfit, and he has blue brown hair for the time being and fair glasse. His usually outfit is a kimono. likes His job is one thing he enjoys doing, and he loves to be in a nice hot spring. He loves ice cream and warm food hits the spot for him at time. He enjoys to write poetry about winter and the cold and art. He enjoys ice cream and Snow cones. He enjoys Saphirette Spherica's books she has made and romance novels with adventure. He has some interesting likes such as being teased and D cup to H cup is what he enjoys. dislikes when his lover is hurt, he doesn't fully like hot weather but he will endure it. He doesn't like spicy food, and the order are so so. having to deal with fools who want to fight him and violence in general, but he knows he will be ready to fight. occupation Ice master =makes money making ice sculptures for weddings. He can use his ice to numb pains, so he helps out doctors in mge and Lost Land. Also a lewd sculpture by request. his prices Lewd art is 50 sliver or more per ice sculpture Wedding art would be 25 sliver Noblman art is one or more gold for people who can afford to view (his prices are subject to change from time to time) skills Can use Cyromancy and can cook many kinds of food. Can summon a portal and combine it with his ice powers. Can write very well. abilities *Freeze body: freezes non ice beings and will keep them trapped for a little while *Ice shards: Giant ice spikes will be fired at his foes and they are quite agile specifically in the blizzard *teleportal ice rain: Can use his teleport magic to fire icy rain at his enemies and it will be continuous for a while *Frostbolt: a blast of cold ice that is in a shape of a lighting bolt and is quite fast and is not easy to dodge Gammar cold: It creates a cold wave that can effect the brain of his oppopents. pending info THE COLD ICICLE SPEAR OF FREEZING: He can create a nevermelt ice spear that will freeze anything it touches but it will alter his personality to be more cold and unforgiving and a little sadistic However when he uses his ice skill COLD ICICLE SPEAR OF FREEZING he will become more cold and unforgiving. the warmth he feels will be gone. He will want to hurt anyone in the area and the effect wont go away easily. However there is one skill he wont learn through him and that is the COLD ICICLE SPEAR OF FREEZING, his father forbade him from learning that ice power but he was curious and a little stubborn at finding out how to learn it. He practiced Acquaintances: Suzanne lachance (dark elf) Sinbad (human)